Ilfhil's Adventure
by RiftenSniper
Summary: Join Ilfhil, a Nord, as she seeks to make a name for herself in the rough terrain of Skyrim. Growing up with the glorious stories of the ancient Nordic heroes has inspired the young woman to seek her fortune and try to inspire the bards of Solitude to sing of her adventures. The Companions of Whiterun will help the young woman on her adventure and help build the Nord into a hero.
1. Whiterun Stables

**A/N:** Here's the first installment of a new adventure in Skyrim. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or any characters found in the game. I do own Ilfhil and her glory seeking personality.**

* * *

Whiterun Stables

_Middas, 17th of First Seed, 4E 196_

"That offer is an insult, Belethor."

"It's all this junk is worth, and you know it." The Breton merchant smiled, knowing he had the Nord woman within his grasp. She was always bringing in pieces of armor or small pieces of jewelry she collected from her bandit raids. She was a small time warrior trying to live a life of Skyrim Nord glory, which Belethor deemed a dying class of human. She was too young to have a real adventure in the world of mountains and snow.

"Fine." The young Nord grabbed the coins from Belethor's extended hand and walked out of the store, a frown creasing her forehead. She stopped outside of the shop, the marketplace before her buzzing with energy. Life in Whiterun was the same every time she came to sell her goods. It was peaceful and reminded her of Helgen, but the walls could make her feel trapped and nervous. Shaking her head, she plunged into the crowd, making her way to the Wind District.

The sun was bright and happy as it shined down on the young, blond Nord. Her gray-blue eyes took in the cleanliness of the stone walkways and the graceful arches of the gateways between districts. It was a beautiful city, one the young woman could feel comfortable in whenever she visited, and the walls gave it a fortitude only Solitude and Windhelm could boast about. A small group of children ran past her and she scooted aside, glad she had changed out of her heavy armor at the Bannered Mare and left her weapons behind before her venture into the city. Her war axe was sharp and deadly in her grasp, but it had no place among peaceful people.

Sighing, she made her way through the Wind district, glancing at the temple of Kynareth and whispering a silent prayer to the goddess, then moved on to the Cloud district. She had business with the Jarl's steward. The guards nodded to her as she approached Dragonsreach, the large wooden doors open for visitors and citizens who might need to speak with the Jarl. Proventus Avenicci was sitting at the end of one of the feast tables, close to the Jarl should he need the Imperial, enjoying his evening meal. She stopped before him and laid the bounty letter above his plate, along with the steel helmet the bandit leader was known to wear.

Proventus looked up and smiled. "Ah, Ilfhil, I see you've routed another of Jarl Balgruuf's many problems. Your service in greatly appreciated." She simply grunted in reply and held out her hand, the Imperial male dropping a small coin pouch in her hand. "Please, feel free to continue whatever quest you are on. I'm sure the Jarl would be more than happy to continue paying you for this great service." Ilfhil simply nodded, then turned to leave, not wanting to be in the Jarl's court for another minute. She had no trust or faith in Jarls. They were talk and false promises without results. It was the people like herself, like the warriors of Skyrim, who kept people safe, not Jarls.

Ilfhil took her leave of Dragonsreach and made her way to the city gate, few people acknowledging her presence. _You're invisible here as you're invisible everywhere else,_ she thought. Her adventures within Skyrim went unnoticed for the most part, denying her the life of fame she desired. The pay was minimal and Belethor seemed to dislike her business, giving her only enough gold to survive on. The young Nord had dreamed of a warrior's life, one of gold and glory like the stories the bards of the inns told. None of her adventures had been lucrative in either so far.

Once she was outside the city, she went to the stables, wanting to purchase a reliable steed to help her on her adventures. Traveling would be swifter and she could return to bandit hunting sooner. As she approached the stables, she heard a ferocious roar and the sounds of battle. She regretted her simple tunic and breeches and ran forward to see the fight. Three tall, noble warriors in thick armor swung their weapons and attacked a giant. With wide eyes, Ilfhil watched as the three killed the giant and smiled at one another, proud of their kill.

The young Nord stepped from around the stable and the female warrior with bright eyes and gray war paint turned to see her. "Hiding from the giant?" There was disdain in her voice as she looked down her nose at Ilfhil.

"No. I just didn't have my weapon on me." The young warrior felt defensive and instantly dislike the other woman.

"A true Nord warrior is always prepared, no matter the safety they feel behind tall walls." The woman was grinning wolfishly, as if she had somehow bested the young woman and defeated her.

"Give it a rest Aela. We've got better things to do than taunt outsiders." One of Aela's male companions, the slimmer of the two men, looked Ilfhil over quickly before turning back to the city. "Our job is done. We need to return to Jorrvaskr." Aela nodded and the two set off, the third man hesitating.

"Don't take what they say to heart. They dislike outsiders and are proud of their skill. Your arms are strong and I see forged steel in your eyes. If you're looking for brothers or sisters in arms, then come to Jorrvaskr and speak with the Companion leader, Kodlak. He'll know if you have what it takes." The man smiled, his gray eyes bright as they held Ilfhil's gaze. "Tell him Farkas sent you." She nodded in understanding and he turned to follow the others, leaving her to stare after him.

* * *

"Evening, what can I get you?" Hulda was wiping down the bar as Ilfhil returned to the Bannered Mare, her coin purse only slightly heavier than when she'd left. She'd been unable to procure one of the horses, her funds too low for the stable master's tastes. Now, she would have to continue venturing on foot until she could make a few hundred more in gold.

She stopped by the bar and smiled at the inn keeper. "I'll take a hot plate and a cold mead." She put twenty Septims down then turned to go to her room, calling back over her shoulder. "I'll be right back down for my food." Climbing the stairs two at a time, she opened the door to her room and slipped inside, going to the chest where her valuables were stored. Pulling out a steel dagger, she stuffed it in her leather boot, determined to never be caught without a weapon again. She fixed her pants and left her room, returning to the common area as Hulda appeared with a plate and a mug.

Ilfhil took her food and sat on a bench near the fire, trying to plot out her next move. She needed bigger bandits, better items to sell, and maybe a better merchant. She smiled as she took a bite of roasted lamb, the delicious food soothing her sense of misery. A few patrons joined her around the fire as the bard began singing about past heroes of Skyrim and the glory of the Nordic home. Ilfhil smiled, unable to resist, as she was transported to a time when she would sit with her father at the inn and listen to the tales of war, filled with glory and majestic men. They were some of her happiest memories of her father.

As the song ended, and a few patrons clapped, she raised her glass to the memory of her departed father. The bard took up a drum and began a new tale, a story she tuned out as she let her mind wander through memories of her father. She was wrapped in the warmth of memories and the good feelings hot food and mead brought.

The door opened and two shadowy figures stalked into the inn. No one else noticed them, but the sound of metal being unsheathed drew Ilfhil back to the present. She set her plate aside, catching a moving shadow out of the corner of her eye, and discretely drew her dagger. A finely dressed man on the bench to her left stood, his body swaying slightly as he moved towards the stairs. One of the shadows moved and Ilfhil's hand moved out of instinct. She flicked the dagger in the shadow's direction, catching it in the throat.

A gurgled death cry sounded as the second shadow rushed Ilfhil. She turned and caught the assailant by his arm, the dagger cutting into her arm. A war cry was torn from her as she flung the shadow figure against the wall, his head smacking the hard wood. He tried to fight her but she wrestled him to the floor and pinned him down, recognizing the Dark Brotherhood uniform. "Assassins...bastards."

The front door of the inn burst open and four guards poured in, quickly taking in the scene and the groaning assassin pinned beneath the young Nord woman. They blinked for a moment before they set into motion, picking up the dead assassin and retrieving the defeated man. Ilfhil stood, her arm bleeding and staining her clothes, watching the men be taken away. She turned to collect her food and retire to her room, but ran into the hard body of a tall man.

Farkas smiled down at her, his eyes gleaming again. "Well, it looks like there's more to you than looks." She grunted at him and tried to go around him, but he gently took her wrist and turned her arm so he could examine it. "You don't have the hide of a dragon, but you do have the heart of one." He smiled and she responded with a shy one of her own. "Let me help you with this." He was gentle, despite his size, and Ilfhil wanted to know a little more about the large warrior. She followed him to her bench and sat down for him, wondering if Whiterun could ever be her home.

"I'm Ilfhil."

* * *

**A/N:** Comments and reviews are appreciated! If you haven't read my other story in Skryim, go to my profile and check it out!


	2. Jorrvaskr

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter! For an update schedule, check my profile page.

* * *

Jorrvaskr

"See, I'm not such a brute after all." Farkas smiled and tied off the bandage he had wrapped around her wound. "I always keep extra. Being a Companion is hard, messy work. But I wouldn't feel happy anywhere else." He finished the knot and gently released her, his gray eyes meeting hers. He had beautiful eyes. "You should come meet Kodlak. He'd like you."

Ilfhil was about to respond, but the target of the assassination hedged his way forward, his cheeks still rosy from his inebriation. "Miss..." He looked as if he was having trouble talking, but he forced himself to continue. "Thank you...for saving me." Ilfhil thought he was going to hurl, but he regained his composure and pulled a large coin purse out. "I would like to...repay my...debt."

"No, please, there's no debt to be paid." Ilfhil blushed, eyes from around the tavern on her. "What's your name?"

"Ignar. Ignar of Falkreath." His pride was boosted as he spoke his name, a smile turning his lips. "If I can ever repay my debt...please visit." Ilfhili stood and nodded, one of the bar maids coming to help the man back to his room.

Ilfhil sighed and Farkas laughed, standing beside her. "You have something special in you." He winked and smiled at her, making the young Nord woman blush. "So, will you come with me? To see Kodlak?"

His eyes pleaded with her and she smiled, imagining him as a puppy, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Alright. What can it hurt." He nearly burst with excitement, clapping his hands together once, before he contained himself. She laughed and retrieved her dagger from one of the bar maids who was cleaning the argonian blood off of the floor. It was a thankless job and Ilfhil promised she would give the woman a few extra coins before she left the inn.

* * *

Ilfhil had passed Jorrvaskr many times in her life, but had never given the building or the people much thought. Now, as she approached the intimidating structure, she wondered what type of person inhabited the walls. The path to the doors was well maintained, but the wood looked unlike anything the young Nord had ever seen. The wood appeared ancient and scarred, as if it had face thousands of foes and stood to defy even fate. It had character and Ilfhil felt a sharp pang in her heart. She felt as if she were home.

"Now, I must warn you, my brothers and sisters enjoy their drink after a hard days word, so don't mind a few strong...words." Farkas smiled at her and she smiled in kind, finally understanding what he had meant out in the farmer's field earlier.

"I think I can handle a few strong words." She paused as they approached the doors, the wood vibrating roughly in its frame. Farkas reached out and pulled the door open, a golden light spilling out onto the porch. She stepped in ahead of Farkas, loud singing, a roaring fire, and the sound of a brawl assailing her ears. "Wow..."

Farkas chuckled behind her and whispered softly, "Welcome to Jorrvaskr."

Aela noticed them first and elbowed a balding man beside her. Skjor, Farkas told her. "Well, icebrain, it seems you've been busy this evening." Skjor laughed and Farkas joined in, making Ilfhil frown.

"Not as busy as Ilfhil. Is Kodlak in his rooms?"

"The basement, with Vilkas." Skjor looked the young Nord over, then looked to Aela, who shook her head in response. The look they gave Ilfhil made her feel self-conscious and nervous, but she continued to follow Farkas.

The two made their way down a set of stairs and through doors which were rough, as if it had seen more bodies than could be counted in a single day. The basement level was impressive, which rich red carpets and silky tapestries. The air was warm, but well ventilated, and the common area was clean. They turned down a massive hallway, the length as long as Jorrvaskr itself, then into a short turn off where an older man and a man with the same eyes as Farkas but a much more sour face. "Kodlak, I've brought someone who I think would bring honor to our family." Ilfhil blinked at Farkas before she stepped forward, Kodlak's soft eyes relaxing her nerves.

"Would she now? Here, let me have a look at you." His eyes were as silver as his beard and as piercing as hardened steel as they examined the young Nord. She stood slightly taller, her shoulders back, and her chin high. She was in simple clothes, but the armor did not make the warrior. A small smile crossed the older man's lips and he nodded. "Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit."

"Master, your not truly considering accepting _her_!" Ilfhil's eyes were drawn to the Farkas look alike and she frowned. He knew nothing of her, yet he wanted to prevent her from even trying? What arrogance!

Kodlak frowned at the young man. "I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider."

Kodlak smiled and looked to Ilfhil, a gleam in his eyes. "Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart." Ilfhil blushed softly, looking away from the piercing eyes of the Companion leader, feeling as though he could see into her soul. Who was this man?

"And their arm." Ilfhil glared at Vilkas. She disliked him and the sour mood he hung around him like a cloak. Did the man ever find beauty or hope in the world?

Kodlak smiled, but agreed with Vilkas. "Of course. How are you in battle?"

"I can hold my own, mostly. I prefer an axe and shield to anything else, and heavy armor to keep me safe." Farkas made an approving sound from behind her and Vilkas narrowed his eyes.

"That may be so. Vilkas will test your arm." He turned to Vilkas, leaving Ilfhil to clench her jaw. He would find fault in her stance, her hold, and her defense. He would not accept her. "Take her out to the yard in the morning and see what she can do."

"Aye."

"For now, Farkas, why don't you show our young friend to a bed. I'm sure she could use some rest." Ilfhil was shocked he was going to let her stay with them, but she bowed to him, grateful for his kindness. Farkas nodded, smiling, as he took hold of her arm, guiding her out of the room. Vilkas watched them go with a frown, unsure what the look on his brother's face had meant or what it could become.

"I told ya he would like you." Farkas released her arm and walked down the long corridor toward the common room. He turned right into a large room with multiple beds and nightstands. There were a few dressers and wardrobes and some tables for small meals. "Just pick a bed and fall in when you're tired. Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has." He stopped and she followed suit, looking up into his eyes and returning his soft smile. "This life can be hard, but I hope we can keep you." Ilfhil swallowed and nodded, unsure how to take his comment, or his kindness. She had only ever known a handful of people who had responded to her with tenderness.

"I'll try. I want to do well. And it seems I could learn a few things." She grinned as he chuckled, the sound warm and inviting, like a fire on the dark, cold nights of Evening Star.

"If you're looking for work, then come talk to me or Aela. Once you start making a name for yourself, Vilkas or Skjor might have something for you to do." Ilfhil nodded in understanding and shifted from foot to foot, not sure how to thank him for the beginning she had needed. "The doors are always open, so feel free to come and go as you please, but I hope you won't stay gone for long." He smiled at her, his hand moving from his hip, as if he were going to touch her, but he stopped. "Good night Ilfhil." He turned and left, retreated back down the hall to what the young Nord presumed was the direction of his room. Her cheeks were burning and she felt exposed, craving the cool steel of her armor instead of the loose thread her tunic and breeches were made of. Shaking her head, Ilfhil turned back to the large double doors leading up into Jorrvaskr, needing to collect her things from the Bannered Mare.

* * *

**A/N: **Comments and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
